Secure Crash Site
Secure Crash Site was the third GDI mission in the Second Tiberium War as GDI locates an alien crash site and tries to sieze control of it from Nod. EVA Briefing GDI forces in this sector have found something unusual and large that crashed nearby. Nod has taken an intense interest in whatever it is, so naturally we are interested as well. Locate the object from the reports and capture any Nod Technology Centers in the area that might have uncovered clues as to the identity of the object. *Objective One: Locate the Crash Site. *Objective Two: Capture any Nod Technology Centers. Background After eliminating the Nod stronghold in Arizona from which the Phoenix Base attack had been staged, the GDI had received intel of the crash site of a strange alien ship located on the Texas-New Mexico border and it was feared that Nod was be in the process of extracting its artifacts. Commander Michael McNeil was given the task of securing the crash site as well as capturing the nearby Nod base's technology center in order to allow the retrieving of any artifacts or information which Nod had obtained from the crash site. McNeil may have already captured the train station near Cuidad Juárez in order both to prevent Nod from evacuating the artifacts quickly from the crash site and to allow a train carrying GDI infantry to launch a surprise attack on the Nod base. Battle Had Michael McNeil established control over the train station the battle would have begun with the complete destruction of the train containing the GDI infantry outside the Nod base by the laser turrets that had been installed along the train tracks leading into the base. Two dropships containing an MCV, 2 Titans and 2 Wolverines landed immediately south-west of an urban zone of Hobbs patrolled by small groups of Nod forces. They were given the resources to construct a base and begin their offensive. The main Nod base was situated on a raised plateau to the northeast of the urban area. The crash-site was located to the east of the urban area and to the south of the Nod base. Nod had fortified and manned a friendly village a short distance to the northeast of the urban area to create an outpost that would deny GDI access to either the main base or the crash site. Michael McNeil was able to assemble a force sufficient to overrun the Nod outpost and to gain access to the crash site which was surrounded by Nod Tick tanks but not overwise well defended. Having so gained control of the crash site, they would now have to retrieve whatever Nod had taken from the site and stored at the base's Technology center. The base was not easy to access, it had been built around a raised railway line and could not be accessed by land except over the railway bridges leading into the base (although an accessable slope still could be created by creating an avalance to the east of the base). At the same time the base was well fortified and manned. But despite all this Michael McNeil's forces were still able to advance towards the base and overrun it's defenses. Having done this, GDI, engineers were thus able to access the base's Technology center and retrieve the artifacts that Nod had acquired from the crash site. Aftermath Nod it turned out had booby trapped the ship; placing C-4 charges inside it and rigging them to go off if the GDI tried to access the ship. They had hoped to destroy the ship and keep the technology out of GDI hands but the ship turned out to be so advanced that the explosives barely scratched the ship at all. GDI established a base in the immediate vicinity of the ship; hoping to do extensive research into the ship and it's contents. Meanwhile GDI forces continued their advance into Texas. Things in the USA were now looking up for them. But General Vega was determined to see the ship destroyed for he knew that he would held responsible to Kane himself for his failure to do so. He was not done yet with the ship. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_3|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Mech_Attack|Mission accomplished cinematic Trivia If the player points the cursor at the ship for a couple of seconds, the name of the ship will appear as the "Scrin ship". This would mark the first time the Scrin had been introduced to the Tiberium Universe. Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions